Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to fluidic systems and methods for integrating dried chemicals with the fluidic systems.
Background
Given the complexity of molecular testing and immunoassay automation techniques, there is a lack of products that provide adequate performance to be clinically usable in near patient testing settings. Typical molecular testing includes various processes involving the correct dosage of reagents, sample introduction, lysis of cells to extract DNA or RNA, purification steps, and amplification for subsequent detection. Even though there are central laboratory robotic platforms that automate these processes, the central laboratory cannot provide the results in the needed time requirements for many tests requiring a short turnaround time.
Microfluidic devices have shown promise by acting as “labs-on-a-chip” that can provide many of the capabilities of laboratory tests in a smaller, less expensive device. However, there are many challenges with integrating various biological and chemical reagents with the microfluidic device. One example relates to the use of freeze-dried reagents (or lyophilized reagents) with microfluidic devices. Manipulation of freeze-dried reagents is complicated and complex. Freeze-dried reagents have to be kept at low humidity, which means that they have to be handled in a controlled environment. Freeze-dried reagents are powdery (sometimes referred to as “cakes”), which means they have to be handled with extreme care. Applying excessive force to freeze-dried reagents may cause them to break up, while keeping the integrity is usually important for whatever test is to be performed.